Sentimientos Inciertos
by Rebecca Dragon Slayer
Summary: Luego de ser salvada por Forte en la Under net , Iris intentara abrir la Fossa Ambience para regresar a Beyondard . Sin embargo hay algo que la detiene ¿Sera su amistad hacia los humanos y los navis de este mundo? ¿O acaso sera algo o alguien mas que impide que siga? Anime/Juego mini mix. Forte x Iris x Netto x Meiru . No hay parejas definitivas por ahora,T para lenguaje y eso.
1. Capitulo 1 : Perdida en la Undernet

Hola soy Rebecca Dragon Slayer y entrego este fanfic hoy , es la primera vez que escribo así que por favor, procuren que sus criticas no sean tan duras hoy con migo. Utilizare conceptos del anime y el juego para esta historia.

Disclaimer : Ni Megaman Battle Network / ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom.

**Sentimientos Inciertos**

**Capitulo uno : Perdida en la Under Net **

Perdida y sola , yacía una chica navi de ojos verdes proveniente de Beyondard , sin nadie a su alrededor su vida parecía haber llegado a su fin.

Rodeada de inseguridad y con las comunicaciones bloqueadas , se encontraba en la Under Net ..

-….Trill...Hikari-kun …. Rockman...-Era lo único que podía decir con su débil voz en un lugar donde solo estaba ella con la compañía del silencio … O al menos , eso creía ella.

No muy lejos de la posición de la navi , se encontraba un net navi masculino de nombre Forte , el fue enviado a la under net por DUO hace un par de años , desde entonces el ha estado vagando si rumbo fijo . Entonces , el la vio .

-_¿Qué es lo que hace una niña aquí?-_Pensó Forte al ver a Iris desmayada , sin saber el porque de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se acerco a ella y se la llevo cargando.-_No tengo idea de porque estoy haciendo esto..-_Pensó nuevamente mientras avanzaba con Iris en sus brazos.

Tras pasar horas viajando sin alguna referencia de a donde ir , finalmente lograron salir de la Under Net , Forte deposito a la joven navi en las afueras de Internet City pero cuando se estaba por ir ella despertó.

-¿Has sido tu no?.-Dijo Iris mientras se sentaba.-Ya sabes , el que me salvo.-Continuo diciendo Iris , pero solo obtuvo en respuesta silencio.

-¿Y que si he sido yo?.-Dice Forte con un tono amenazante que no hizo que Iris se Inmutara de su naturaleza amable.-Sabes , si no hubiera estado de buenas cuando te encontré te habría eliminado.-No importaba la amenaza que le diera Forte a Iris , ella no se asustaba al contrario , tras este ultimo comentario ella se puso un poco triste.

-Al menos... Quiero saber tu nombre..-Dijo Iris comprendiendo que el navi no deseaba su compañía.

-….Forte. Mi nombre es Forte.-Le respondió con frialdad .

-Forte...Es un lindo nombre , aunque se que no te interesa , mi nombre es Iris.-Dijo Iris con su tono de voz amable.

-Como sea.. Me voy , hasta nunca.-Dice Forte y empieza a avanzar .

-Espero... Espero verte de nuevo Forte.-Dice Iris mientras lo ve alejarse .- Nos vemos, adiós.-Dice Iris y se desconecta.

-_Si supieras que eres la única persona que no ha escapado de mi...-_Piensa Forte y se transporta a otro lugar.

Ya fuera de la net , Iris estaba en ACDC Town caminando como alguien normal , entonces en medio de la calle se encontró con esa chica pelirroja de ojos cafés , Meiru Sakurai.

-¿Iris?.-Dice Meiru con un tono curioso.

-¿Sakurai-san?.-Dijo Iris al ver a la pelirroja , comenzaron a caminar juntas en un profundo silencio que Iris decido romper. -Oye.. ¿Sabes si Trill esta con Rockman y Hikari-kun?.- Pregunto Iris a Meiru.

-¿Trill..? !Ah si¡ esta jugando con Rockman en la casa de Netto ¿Por qué pregu-.. ¿A dónde se fue? . -Dijo Meiru cuando se dio cuenta de que la peli café ya no estaba a su lado.

Mientras tanto , en la casa de los Hikari...

En el terminal de Netto , se encontraban Trill y Rockman "jugando" , mas bien , parecía que Rockman tenia sueño a pesar de ser las 6:30 de la tarde .

-Trill... Necesito dormir …. ayer me mantuviste despierto toda la noche.-Dijo Rockman aguantando desmayarse del sueño .

-!Pero..¡ !Quiero jugar¡ !Quiero jugar¡ !Quiero jugar¡ .- Le respondió Trill en un tono ligeramente caprichoso .

En el mundo real...

-¿Qué se le va a hacer a ese Trill? Simplemente solo juega y duerme como todos los días.-Dice Netto , sin darse cuenta que Iris estaba detrás de el.

-Hikari-kun , ¿Cómo esta Trill?.-Dice Iris haciendo que Netto se asuste y voltee rápidamente.

-!Waaa¡ Iris , no me asustes así , me va a dar un paro cardiaco con todos los sustos de esta semana . Además cambiando de tema , ¿Estas bien? Perdimos tu señal cuando desapareciste tan repentinamente . Y Trill esta muy bien , probablemente mejor de lo que alguien podría esperar.-Dice Netto y se proyecta cerca de Iris un holograma de Trill.

-!Hermana¡.-Dice Trill intentando abrazar a Iris como un intento fallido , pues el solo era un holograma.-!Ven a jugar¡ !A jugar¡ .- Le dice Trill a su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento Trill , pero tengo que hacer algo para volver a abrir la Fossa Ambience para que volvamos a casa cuando podamos... Y claro , cuando quieras Trill.-Le responde Iris con un tono triste y con una cara de igual forma triste.

-Esta bien , pero , cuando puedas ven a jugar si.-Dice Trill haciendo que Iris sonriera.

-Claro que si Trill, ahora , deja descansar aunque sea un poco a Rockman. Hikari-kun , te encargare a Trill .-Dice Iris y después de que Netto parpadeara un poco ella desapareció.

-Que misteriosa chica..-Dice Netto luego de que Iris desapareciera.

En otro lugar...

-_Forte , quiero verte de nuevo , pero ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación al ver a Hikari-kun?. No lo entiendo . -_Pensó Iris mientras empezaba a buscar un lugar para abrir la Fossa Ambience , pero sin dejar de pensar en esa sensación que tenia cuando vio a Netto por primera vez y que hoy , volvió a sentir..

Fin del capitulo, me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones y digan lo que piensan sobre esta historia que tengo la esperanza va a hacer a alguien feliz , nos vemos en la próxima parte.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Mas que amigos

Hola , antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado sus reviews ; Thewarriorz : gracias por tu recomendacion del guion largo , me es muy util . Jonfic : Se agradece mucho el tener un lector que te recomienda cosas , en verdad algunas de las cosas que dijiste estaran en la historia . Sin mas que decir los dejo con el segundo episodio .

Capitulo 2 : Mas que amigos.

Una semana despues de que Iris se fuera (de nuevo) , Meiru se sentia muy aliviada . La razon era porque ella encontraba a Iris como un "rival de amor" , si rival, a pesar de los acontecimientos con Jasmine , a ella (Jasmine) la consideraba un estorbo . Quizas Meiru tenia razon en que Iris fuera una rival , tal vez no...

—Netto-kun , tienes un mensaje de Meiru—Dijo Rockman en el PET mostrando el mensaje de la amiga de su operador.

—Amm... Netto , bueno yo...—Dijo Meiru en el mensaje—Q-queria saber si tenias tiempo, tal vez podiamos ir al cine a ver la nueva pelicula The Last este fin de semana... Asi que esperare tu respuesta—Dijo Meiru finalizando el mensaje.

—¿Con que The Last eh?—Dijo Netto recargandose en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba— Sera divertido .—Finalizo con una sonrisa enviando un mensaje on una respuesta positiva a su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Que hay de bueno con esa pelicula?—Dijo Rockman sin saber el porque de la emocion de su gemelo.

—¿!Que¡? ¿!No sabes de The Last¡?—Grito sorprendido Netto por el hecho de que su navi no sabia nada de The Last...

—¿Bueno y que si no lo se?—Le respondio Rockman a Netto.

—The Last es una pelicula muy importante porque es la ultima pelicula de Naruto y bla bla bla...—Dijo Netto comenzando una tipica charla de un fanboy obsesionado con algo.

—Aqui vamos de nuevo...—Dijo de forma resignada el navi.

Pero en otro lado...

—Quizas... si pudiera comprender esto...Sabria porque me siento asi...—Suspiro la navi de cabello cafe claro , Iris , confundida por alguna razon.—Se siente, bien y mal... Necesito informacion de estos datos.—Continuaba Iris , cuando de pronto hizo su aparicion un navi masculino que era familiar para Iris.

—Vaya vaya, no me esperaba ver a una mocosa aqui.—Dijo el navi que habia aparecido.—En verdad , esperaba estar solo aqui.—Asi es, el era Forte.

—Forte...¿Porque siempre estas solo? —Preguntaba compasiba Iris.

—La soledad es el unico camino que le espera a alguien como yo , no hay nadie que me retrase en mi camino de obtener el Ultimate Program de Rockman.—Le respondio con frialdad — Y si no quieres ser eliminada , te recomiendo alejarte de aqui. Ahora—Amenazo a ese momento Iris sintio como si le hubieran atravesado con una espada , nuevamente , desconocia la razon...

—No veo nada bueno con estar solo... Pero si es lo que quieres, te dejo, te vere luego—Dijo Iris transportandose a otro lugar en ese instante.

—De pronto... Me siento como un idiota.—Dijo para si mismo Forte.

De vuelta en ACDC Town , en el fin de semana acordado entre Meiru y Netto...

—Netto se esta tardando... Incluso escogi la pelicula que el queria ver hace semanas...—Penso Meiru cuando vio llegar a Netto por la entrada del cine.

—Siento el llegar tarde Meiru-chan , tuve que eliminar virus de la computadora y eso.—Dijo exaltado Netto al llegar con su amiga muy cansado por que habia corrido medio camino.

—Bueno no importa, vamos adentro.—Dijo Meiru entrando con Netto al cine jalandolo de su mano provocando el sonrojo de este.

Despues de ver la pelicula , aparentemente Netto habia quedado impactado.

—Naruto y Hinata... — Dijo en un estado de shock el chico pelicafe —...¿Terminan juntos?—Continuaba sin parpadear , hasta que Meiru le hizo reaccionar pasando su mano delante de sus ojos.

—Netto... Yo tampoco me lo esperaba , de hecho yo queria a Naruto con Ino , pero no es para tanto...—Le calmaba Meiru.

Muchas horas de una charla para superar el shock de Netto se habian convertido mas tarde en una platica muy buena y divertida para ambos. Netto le hablaba de su problema con las tareas y tambien sobre unos chips nuevos que habia encontrado , mientras que Meiru , que era mas sensible, simplemente le molestaba ligeramente con el hecho de que Sarada y Bolt hacían buena pareja . Todo un tiempo lleno de risas y diversión se transformo en una batalla critica, de forma inesperada sucedió :

—Ha sido divertido Meiru , pero casi es hora de la cena..—Dijo Netto mientras gruñia su estomago.

—Es verdad , se hace tarde , hay que volver—Respondio Meiru Netto a la vez que avanzaban por las calles de ACDC , cuando de pronto aparecio un Area Dimensional a su alrededor , junto a la aparición de un extraño zoanoroid , al menos creían que era un zoanoroid...

—Humanos inútiles , entréguenme el Programa Definitivo o mueran.—Exigió el extraño de forma directa.

—¿Y porque tendríamos que hacerle caso a un pájaro tonto?—.Le dijo Netto poniendo a Meiru detrás de el.

—!Insolente¡ , Muestra respeto a mi que soy superior a ti , Aztec Falcon , recuerda lo sera el ultimo nombre que escuches en tu vida.—Le grito el extraño a Netto el cual prefirió simplemente hacer cross fusion para detener al raro tipo que estaba ahí.

—!Battle Chip Long Sword Slot In¡—Grito Netto convirtiendo su brazo en una espada azul.

Atacando al extraño que estaba ya muy herido , de forma cobarde tomo como rehén a Meiru que estaba indefensa .

—!Alto ahí tonto¡ ¿No querrás que le pase nada a tu novia verdad?—Dijo Falcon haciendo sonrojar a Netto en un instante.

—M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-meiru n-no es mi novia—Dijo Netto muy sonrojado.—Ademas !Que cobarde tomando un rehén¡—Reprocho Netto a Falcon ,e irónicamente , en ese momento , Meiru se escapo de Falcon.

—!Mi rehén¡ !Se fue¡— Exclamo falcon al ver que ya no estaba la pelirroja. Después de eso Netto le dio un golpe final que casi lo elimina pero...—!Recordare esto estúpidos humanos¡—Dijo Falcon desapareciendo de ahí.

Con todo tranquilo Netto llevo a Meiru a su casa , el se fue a la suya también.

—¿Netto y yo novios? Imposible . Quizás a el... Ya le guste Iris, pero no puedo negar que quiero ser mas que una amiga de el.—Pensó Meiru ya en su cama a punto de dormir.

Bueno , un final un poco apresurado , y no se narrar batallas así que me esforzare para narrarlas mejor . Tal vez hoy publique otro fic , pero ese sera TODO romance , bueno es todo , comenten que tal les pareció el capitulo , nos vemos luego. Pd : Contiene spoiler de la pelicula The Last de naruto ademas de su final


	3. Capitulo 3 : Unión temporal con un rival

Bien bien, volvi de la tumba (? okno ,

bienvenidos a el capitulo 3 de esta

historia. Aun no me decido como van a

quedar las parejas, La verdad , la

historia se centra mas en Iris, ¿Por

que? Pues porque a ella se le dio un

protagonismo algo pequeño en el anime

a mi parecer , bueno sin mas que decir

disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 3 : El enemigo de mi enemigo ,

es mi amigo.

Una semana despues de el ataque de

Falcon , Netto estaba cada ves mas

nervioso cuando tenia a Meiru cerca.

Meiru actuaba igual que el, nerviosa ,

sin embargo , tranquila , puesto que no

estaba Iris alrededor. Su tranquilidad

no duro mucho, por que una mañana ,

Netto estaba caminando por la ciudad

y vio aparecer a cierta chica

extranjera...

—!Netto¡.—Grito la chica de cabello

negro.

—¿Uh?.—Dijo Netto al escuchar esa

voz para despues voltear a ver de

donde venia.—!Jasmine¡.—Dijo Netto

cuando vio a su "amiga" de Choina.—!Ha

pasado mucho tiempo¡.—Continuo

acercandose a ella.

—!Ya lo creo¡ , De verdad te eh

extrañado mucho.—Intento "ligar"

Jasmine, pero como todos sabemos ,

Netto es demasiado inepto para darse

cuenta.—Por cierto , ¿Como has

esta-.—Intento preguntar Jasmine

pero entonces una voz femenina la

interrumpio de manera "amable"

—!Jasmine¡ !Cuanto tiempo sin

verte¡.—Dijo la voz que provenia de

Meiru ligeramente amable y

ligeramente molesta.

—!Oh¡ Sakurai... Es un placer el ver

que sigues siendo la misma de

siempre.—Dijo Jasmine intentando

ocultar su frustracion de ser

interrumpida por su "rival".

—Si, igualmente es un placer el saber

que tu no has cambiado nada

tampoco...—Naturalmente, se notaba

la tension que habia entre ellas, y como

siempre , Netto no se daba cuenta.

—!Al parecer ustedes se llevan muy

bien¡ .—Dijo Netto sin notar que ellas

se asesinaban mutuamente con la

mirada en sus pensamientos.

—Si, muy bien...—Dijo Jasmine viendo

a los ojos a Meiru

—Casi casi mejores amigas...—Continuo

Meiru viendo a Jasmine a los ojos.

Practicamente , se podia ver la chispa

entre sus ojos peleando,

En el cibermundo...

—Me pregunto si Netto simplemente

finge que no se da cuenta o...—Dijo

Roll que estaba al lado de Meddy, la

cual completo la oracion de Roll.

—...De verdad es tan idiota como para

no darse cuenta...—Dijo Meddy ,

entonces aparecio Rockman.

—¿De que hablan?—Pregunto

curiosamente a sus "amigas".

—Creo que ... —Dijo Meddy .

—Ambos gemelos Hikari...—Continuo

Roll.

—Son muy distraidos para darse

cuenta de esto.—Finalizaron ambas

chicas para despues soltar un suspiro

pesado.

—¿Eh?...—Dijo algo confundido

Rockman.

De vuelta al mundo real...

—!Oh si¡ ¿Quieren ir al parque de

diversiones¡ Escuche que hay una

nuev-.—Netto fue interrumpido por su

gemelo...

—!Netto-kun¡ !Te recuerdo que no has

terminado tus deberes y tampoco

limpiaste la computadora de los

virus¡.—Le grito Rockman en forma de

holograma.

—!Joo¡ !Vamos Saito¡ !Solo esta

vez¡—Le reprocho Netto, recibiendo

en respuesta una mirada asesina de su

navi. Aunque de igual forma no deberia

asustarse mucho, lo mas que le podria

hacer seria bloquear su computadora

del internet y tambien el PET para que

no se distrayera. Pero como siempre ,

el se asusto.—!D-de acuerdo¡ , Chicas

la veo despues.—Se despidio Netto de

sus "amigas" . Estaba por irse cuando

de pronto, aparecio Iris frente a

ellos.—!Woah¡ ¿!Iris¡?.—Exclamo

asustado.

—Si, hola Hikari-kun,

Sakurai-san.—Dijo Iris ignorando

completamente la prescencia de

Jasmine.—Espero sus actividades

puedan esperar un momento, hay un

fuerte bug en la net de por aqui y

seria un problema que eso afectara tu

entrenamiento de net battles ,

Hikari-kun. Por tu parte Sakurai-san,

podria afectar las descargas de los

datos que estabas estudiando hace

unas horas...—Dijo Iris sin percatarse

de que Jasmine la veia con algo de

rencor.—Por cierto... ¿Quien esa chica

de ahi?.—Finalmente , Iris se dio

cuenta de la prescencia de Jasmine.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jasmine ¿Y tu

eres...?—Dijo Jasmine viendo a Iris

algo nerviosa.

—Iris. Es un placer conocerte ,

Jasmine-san.—Dijo Iris mientras

sonreia.

—Si es un placer... —De pronto un

silencio incomodo rodeo a los

cuatro.—...Hace un momento

mencionaste un bug, ¿Que tan potente

es?.—Intento desviar el tema , quizas

con un poco de suerte , seria lo

suficientemente fuerte como para que

enviaran a ella y a Netto a investigar

SOLOS.

—En realidad, no afecta mucho a la

comunicacion, como los mensajes y las

me di cuenta de

que le quita puntos de vida a los navis

que pasan cerca del area del bug,

ademas una parte estaba plagada

virus. —Iris hizo una pausa.—Pero

Enzan lo estaba solucionando desde

hace unos minutos , y probablemente

ya este limpia esa area de la red.

Incluso lo convenci de que arreglara el

problema de coneccion del area de sus

casas , Sakurai-san, Hikari-kun. Eso

facilitaria que terminaran sus deberes

rapido ¿O me equivoco?.—Finalizo Iris

mirando a Netto .

—!Iris¡ !Muchas gracias¡ !Podre

terminar mas rapido ahora¡.—Le

agradecio Netto abrazandola,

provocando los crecientes celos en

Meiru y Jasmine.

—No es nada...—Dijo Iris

correspondiendo a su

abrazo.—Hikari-kun, despues de que

termines lo que debas hacer...

¿Quisieras acompañarme a un lugar?

Creo que a ti y a Rockman les gustara

mucho la sorpresa que les dare.—Dijo

Iris sin darse cuenta de que Jasmine y

Meiru la maldecian en voz baja.

—Uhm... C-creo que si —Dijo Netto

sonrojandose con la invitacion.—

¿Rockman crees que

podamos?.—Pregunto a su navi.

—Si te apresuras en terminar

probablemente si.—Le aseguro

Rockman.

—!Bien hagamoslo¡ !Iris te vere mas

tarde¡.—Dijo Netto soltandola y

despues fue corriendo a su casa a

terminar sus deberes.

—Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para

ustedes...—Dijo Iris viendo a Jasmine

y Meiru.

—¿Que es?.—Pregunto de mala gana

Jasmine.

—¿Que es el amor?.—Pregunto de

forma despreocupada Iris

sorprendiendo a ambas humanas.

—¿!EH¡?.—Gritaron Meiru y Jasmine al

escuchar su pregunta.

—¿!D-de verdad no sabes que es¡?.—Le

pregunto Jasmine a Iris.

—No ¿Eso es malo?.—Les dijo muy

tranquila Iris.

—Ehm... D-de todas formas ¿Pa-para

que lo quieres saber?.—Dijo Meiru un

poco sonrojada.

—...Por que... Creo que estoy

enamorada.—Continuo Iris sin

inmutarse de su posicion y su rostro

ahora tenia una mirada distante.

—¿!E-e-e-enamorada¡? ¿!De

quien¡?.—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Jasmine y Meiru.

—...Creo que es mejor que no lo

mencione por ahora.—Dijo Iris

desviando la mirada.—¿Como sabes que

estas enamorado y no

confundido?.—Pregunto Iris con un

ligero sonrojo que no se notaba mucho.

—Bueno... Supongo que te emocionas

estando cerca de el , pero tambien

aveces sientes que hay algo malo en tu

corazon.—Dijo Jasmine un poco

tranquila y un poco nerviosa.

—A-ademas , si esta contigo quieres

que el momento dure para

siempre.—Le dijo Meiru a Iris igual de

nerviosa que Jasmine,

—¿Y si el te hiere con palabras? ¿Que

sientes?—Preguntaba Iris ahora

viendolas a los ojos.

—B-bueno, en realidad nunca he

pasado por eso...—Dijo Jasmine

—Pero yo si... Una vez, sientes algo asi

como si te atravezaran con una espada

en el corazon o algo peor, simplemente

te lastima sin saber por que.—Le

aclaro Meiru a Iris.

—...Ya veo...—Dijo Iris.—...Y-yo , tengo

que- Tengo que ir a ver a Trill,

ha-hasta luego.—Finalizo Iris para

despues irse detras de un callejon a

transportarse a la red sin que Jasmine

lo notara , porque ella no sabia que Iris

era una NetNavi.

—¿!Estas pensando lo mismo que

yo¡?.—Dijo Meiru viendo a Jasmine muy

nerviosa.

—¿!Es acaso que...¡?.—Dijo Jasmine

viendo a Meiru

—¿!Iris esta enamorada de

Netto¡?.—Gritaron Jasmine y Meiru

mirandose cara a cara.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?.—Pregunto

Meiru.

—No se tu, pero yo propongo una

tregua temporal. Ya sabes, para

intentar descubrir que pasa entre

ellos.—Respondio Jasmine extendiendo

su mano para cerrar su trato.—¿Que

dices? ¿Tregua?.—

—Tregua.—Meiru tomo la mano de

Jasmine cerrando el trato.—

¿Entonces que hacemos? Iris lo llevara

a un lugar donde estaran solos.—Dijo

Meiru .

—Quizas si hacemos que Netto no

termine lo que este haciendo...—Dijo

Jasmine,

—...!Podriamos evitar que salieran

juntos¡.—Dijo Meiru .— Wow , si

podemos llevarnos bien almenos por

una vez.—

—Creo que tienes razon.—Jasmine le

sonrio a Meiru.—!Pongamos el plan en

accion¡.—Dijo Jasmine sacando su

PET.—¿Meddy nos

ayudaras?.—Pregunto a su Navi.

—¿Y tu Roll?.—Le pregunto Meiru a

Roll.

—¿Tenemos opcion?.—Dijeron al mismo

tiempo las Navis.

Minutos mas tarde, las dos fueron a

casa de Meiru , ya que era la manera

mas discreta de llegar a la

computadora de Netto, aunque cuando

se conectaron Jasmine y Meiru vieron

lo inesperado en la camara escondida

que pusieron en el PET y en la

computadora de Netto ambas Navis.

—!Tengo que terminar ya¡ !Iris debe

estar esperando¡.—Dijo Netto

mientras terminaba de limpiar su

pagina de inicio.

En casa de Meiru...

—¿!Que que¡?.—Gritaron las chicas al

ver la expresion de Netto.

De vuelta con Netto...

—Cielos Netto-kun, es la primera vez

que veo que te apuras a

terminar.—Dijo Rockman viendo a

Netto desconectar el PET y salir de su

habitacion.

—!Es que me gustan las sorpresas¡.—Le

respondio Netto.

—¿Nunca cambiaras eh?.—Suspiro

resignado el Navi , entonces , Netto

salio corriendo directo afuera para

buscar a Iris, la cual lo esperaba

afuera de su casa.

Con Jasmine y Meiru...

—!Pudimos haber distraido a Iris¡.—Se

arrepintieron las chicas.

Con Iris y Netto...

—Hikari-kun, vamos.—Dijo Iris

sonriendole a Netto.

—!Claro¡ Pero ¿A donde

vamos?.—Pregunto Netto.

—Es una sorpresa.—Le dijo Iris

tomando una de sus manos.—Ven

conmigo, les gustara la sorpresa , se

los juro.—Al decir esto sonrio y

provoco un ligero sonrojo en Netto.

Con el equipo JasMeiru...

—!Esa chica¡.—Dijo meiru mordiendo

un pañuelo.

—No te preocupes , de seguro que

Netto solo sintio pena , si pena, no le

importaria que una amiga como ella le

tomara la mano ¿O si?.—Dijo Jasmine

muy nerviosa.

De vuelta con NetRis.

Ambos avanzaron mucho , hasta llegar

a una parte alejada de la casa de Netto , donde Iris le dijo: —Hora de comenzar el verdadero viaje.—Al decir eso se comenzaron a transportar a un lugar que Netto no conocía, era algo así como una montaña , en el atardecer.

Con JasMeiru

—¿!Una montaña¡?.—Grito Jasmine.

—¿!Atardecer¡? !No puede ser¡.—Gritaba Meiru

—!Se le va a confesar¡—Gritaron ambas al ver esa escena en la camara escondida.

NetRis...

—!Woah¡ ¿Que fue eso? .—Dijo Netto al ver donde estaban.—¿Una montaña?.—

—Hikari-kun, ¿Me prestas tu PET un

momento?, Es parte de la

sorpresa.—Le pregunto Iris.

—¿Uh? Bueno...—Dijo Netto dándole el PET a Iris.

Iris comenzó a presionar teclas en un teclado holografico , aparentemente eran códigos, sin embargo era muy veloz para hacerlo , termino en poco tiempo.

—Bien.—Iris sonrio—Hikari-kun,

intenta conectarte en esta area , solo

sin buscar un conector ¿De

acuerdo?.—Iris le entrego el PET a

Netto.

—¿Sin conector? Esta bien.—Dijo

Netto.—!Plug-in ,

transmission¡.—Dijo Netto haciendo

salir un rayo infrarojo de su PET , pero

se llevo una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.—

¿!Er-eres tu...¡?—Exclamo Netto al

ver que su Navi estaba ahi frente a

ellos y en la tierra , no en Beyondard,

era algo que no podia creer.

—Netto-kun...—Dijo Rockman al ver

que estaba frente a su hermano en su

mundo, en el mundo real...

—Iris... ¿Como lo...?.—Pregunto

Rockman.

—Sorpresa.—Dijo sonriendo Iris.

—Saito...!Saito¡ !Me alegra volver a

verte en persona¡.—Dijo Netto

abrazando a su gemelo.

—Netto-kun... Me alegra mucho

verte.—Rockman correspondio el

abrazo .

Con JasMeiru (RollDdy)

—...Creo que fueron muy paranoicas

¿No lo crees Meddy?.—Dijo Roll al ver

que sus operadoras estaban

practicamente en el suelo.

—Demasiado...—Respondio Meddy.

NetRis...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari-kun.—Dijo

Iris sonriendo.

—¿Cumpleaños...? !Cumpleaños¡.—Dijo

Netto , si, toltalmente se habia

olvidado por completo de SU propio

cumpleaños.

—...¿Netto-kun, olvidaste tu propio

cumpleaños? ¿Es enserio?.—Dijo

Rockman sorprendido de que olvidara

algo tan importante.

—Lo lamento, no lo recordaba.—Se

arrepintio Netto.

—De igual manera , feliz cumpleaños,

para los dos...—Dijo Iris acercandose

a los gemelos.—...Y...Gracias por

salvar Beyondard...—Iris abrazo a

Netto y Rockman.

—Sabes que no fue nada...—Dijo Netto

correspondiendo ese abrazo.

—Es verdad, teniamos que hacerlo, era

lo correcto , y era tu mundo el mundo

de una amiga.—Dijo Rockman

correspondiendo de igual forma.

—Si. Eres una gran amiga...—Dijo

Netto .

—"Si... amistad...¿Eterna?..."—Penso

Iris confundiendose un poco.—Pueden

quedarse el tiempo que deseen aqui,

solo pude hacer que durara en esta

pequeña area, pero, espero que les sea

suficiente...—Dijo Iris haciendo que se

ignorara su confusion.

—Iris, has hecho mas que suficiente

para un regalo... —Dijo

Netto.—Gracias...Iris—Netto la

abrazo mas fuerte que antes

provocando mas confusion en su

sistema.

—"Esta sensacion de nuevo... ¿Que es

este sentimiento de culpa...?"—Penso

Iris.

Pasaron horas ahi los tres , contando

historias ,chistes,por un momento se

sintio de verdad que los tres fueran

hermanos, a pesar de que Rockman

fuera el gemelo de Netto, este ahora

era un NetNavi no un humano,

entonces , realmente fue, como si Iris

y Rockman fueran humanos. No

humanos cualquiera, parecian famila...

—Creo que se hace tarde, debo

regresar a casa, y quien sabe si habra

una sorpresa ahi tambien.—Dijo Netto.

—Si es verdad, ¿Nos vamos?.—Dijo

Iris extendiendo su mano para Netto,

el cual habia devuelto a Rockman al

PET.

—Si, vamos.—Dijo Netto tomando la

mano de Iris para regresar.

De regreso en ACDC Town...

Netto e Iris caminaban tranquilos por

las calles de la ciudad mientras

llegaban a la casa de Netto. Donde

realmente habia una sorpresa...

—Gracias por acompañarme Iris.—Dijo

Netto abriendo la puerta de su

casa.—Esta oscuro aqui...—Dijo Netto

notando que estaban apagadas las

luces

—!Gracias capitan obvio¡.—Dijo

Rockman a Netto.

—De nada sargento

sarcasmo.—Respondio Netto haciendo

puchero.

Entonces se prendieron las luces...

—!Sorpresa¡.—Gritaron muchas voces...

-Fin del

capitulo-

!Yeiii¡ Capitulo terminado èwé ,

episodio plagado de ; Celos, amistad,

secretos,Y sobre todo ; NetRis! , no

se si quedara o no unu , pero bueno , en

este fic no habra mucho enredo con

Meddy , Roll y Rockman... Por que ellas

se hartaron de pelear por el y que el

no las tomara en cuenta mas que como

amigas! xD. Bueno es todo , Dejen su

rewiews aqui abajito :DD Es gratis!


	4. Capitulo 4 : Sentimiento latente

HOLOOO Soy Edd00-Chan ! (? Ok no , no soy Edd00-chan :'c , pero soy Rebequita (? ok ya, este es el capitulo 4 de mi fic Battle Network , así que disfruten todos esta historia , no habrá demasiado enredo esta vez...

Disclaimer ; No soy propietaria de Megaman Battle Network, si lo fuera !Habría creado una secuela con Patch¡ , Pero no, es propiedad de Capcom.

Capitulo 4 : Un sentimiento latente.

—!Sorpresa¡.—Gritaron muchas voces al entrar en casa de Netto.

—¿Eh?.—Dijo Netto confundido, cosa notada por Iris.

—Ejem... Cumpleaños, Hikari-kun, Cumpleaños.—Tosió Iris para llamar la atención de Netto, el cual había nuevamente olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

—Cierto.. Gracias Iris.—Susurro Netto .—!Wow¡ !Una fiesta sorpresa¡ !Eso no me lo esperaba¡.—Exclamo Netto muy emocionado , incluso se podría decir que atontado, pero el ya es algo tonto, así que no notaban la diferencia , se portaba como siempre.

—Vamos Netto, ¿Creías que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños?.—Dijo Yai.

—Cierto, muy cierto , Netto-kun.—Dijo Higure con un regalo en sus manos.

—Netto , feliz cumpleaños.— Dijo Shuko mientras Netto e Iris entraban .

Pasaron mucho tiempo comiendo y jugando, pero Netto sobre todas las cosas comiendo, hasta que llego el momento de abrir los regalos. Comenzó por el regalo de su papá , el cual era un disco de reinicio para su pc, porque sabia que le había mandado el mismo error 3 veces , después llego el regalo de Yai, una ración para seis meses de curry, Shuko no tenia mucho que ofrecer , su regalo fue un nuevo folder para chips decorado con algunas estampas, Jasmine le regalo un kit de primeros auxilios (Les explico mas adelante por que), Meiru le regalo una libreta con apuntes de las clases a las que falto por ir de misión , Higure le regalo un battle chip Thunder3 , pero Dex le regalo un chip "algo raro", le dio la HeroSword sin saber que le estaba dando un chip "legendario".

—!Gracias por sus regalos chicos¡ !No saben como me alegra tener una fiesta sorpresa¡.—Dijo Netto.—Bien ¿Ahora que les parece- ¿!Que es ese ruido¡?.—Grito Netto cuando se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo y temblaba un poco, provocando que Shuko casi callera al suelo , pero Netto la agarro con ayuda de Iris.

—¿Estas bien Shuko?.—Dijo Iris mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

—Si, gracias.—Dijo Shuko intentando levantarse.

Entonces Nett recibio un mensaje.

—Netto-kun, tenemos un problema.—Dijo Meijin en el mensaje.

—!Meijin-san¡ ¿Qué sucede?.—Dijo Netto viendo su mensaje.

—No necesito el -san, hay un ataque de Darkloid, necesitamos tu ayuda , de nuevo.—Dijo Meijin.

—!Bien voy para allá¡.—Dijo Netto mientras salía corriendo de su casa entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que "la Darkloid" había llegado cerca de su casa.

—Ara ara, miren que tenemos aquí ¿No es ese el pequeño Netto?.—Dijo la Darkloid de cabello morado con azul mezclado y largo.

—¿!Quien eres¡?.—Grito Netto a la Darkloid

—!Mocoso insolente¡ !Estas a 500 años de poder hablarle así a la gran Mizuki ¡.—Dijo Mizuki señalándolo con una especie de báculo.

—¿!Que es lo que quieres¡?.—Le exigió Netto ignorando lo que habia dicho Mizuki.

—Hmp... ¿Para que mas habría venido aquí eh? !Es pura lógica¡ !Deja de hacerte el tonto y pelea¡.—Grito Mizuki.

—¿!Eh¡?...!Oh no¡ !Todos corran.—Grito Netto para que sus amigos y sus padres se fueran rápidamente de ahí.

—No lo creo.—Dijo Mizuki deshaciendo el área dimensional que rodeaba la casa de Netto , esta vez no la rodeaba, pero se recreo mas lejos, encerrando accidentalmente a Iris, Meiru y Jasmine quienes intentaban huir.

—!Yai¡.—Grito Meiru cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban atrapadas.

—!Chicas¡ Tú...—Dijo Netto al ver a Mizuki, la cual estaba muy divertida.

—¿Que esperas cariño? Pelea, pelea por su libertad y seguridad ¿O acaso vas a dejar a tu encrucijada totalmente desprotegida?.—Se burlo Mizuki.

—¿Encrucijada...?—Dijo Netto.—!Como sea¡ !Synchro-Chip Slot-In¡.—Grito Netto introduciendo el chip en su PET.—!Cross-Fusion¡.—Gritaron Netto y Rockman. Su PET se convirtió en el emblema mientras brillaba, para después salir de el su armadura azul con líneas celestes, después su casco se apareció completando así la Cross-Fusion.

—Jeje, eres interesante niño, no me decepciones.—Dijo Mizuki mientras cargaba un ataque con su báculo.

Pero mientras ellos peleaban Iris, Jasmine y Meiru intentaban esconderse del peligro, Iris sabia que podía simplemente transportarse en una computadora cercana, pero seria muy cruel dejar ahí a sus "amigas".

—¿Que hacemos ahora? No tenemos ningún Syncro-Chip para poder defendernos.—Dijo Jasmine a sus compañeras , las tres estaban atrás de un carro.

—No lo se, solo podemos esperar que Hikari-kun gane la batalla.—Dijo Iris para después sonreír.—Confiemos en el, se que puede hacerlo.—

—_Que confianza..._—Pensó Meiru , pero sabia que Iris tenia razón, porque Netto siempre ganaba cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

Volviendo a la pelea...

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te preocupa el hecho de que tienes a tus "pretendientes" aquí?.—Le dijo Mizuki a Netto mientras peleaban por detener la espada de su contrario.

—¿!Que quieres decir con pretendientes¡?.— Grito Netto empujando a Mizuki.

—!Es mas que obvio¡ ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se da cuenta de que tiene a tres chicas enamoradas de el¡.—Dijo Mizuki mientras le disparaba con un HiCannon.

—¿Enamoradas..?.— Dijo Netto en voz baja muy confundido, por años habia visto a Meiru como una amiga , y a todas ellas como amigas y nada mas que amigas.—!Por supuesto que no pasa eso¡ !Estas loca¡. !Battle Chip, Vulcano-Cannon Triple Slot-In¡ !Mugen Volcan¡.—Dijo Netto mientras hacia el Program Advance y le disparaba a mas no poder a Mizuki , la cual se enfado por el daño recibido, y entonces vio como Jasmine, Meiru e Iris estaban alejándose de la pelea

—Entonces así vamos a jugar...—Dijo Mizuki muy enfadada.—!Entonces ellas pagaran por tu insolencia¡.—Grito Mizuki mientras derribaba un Stone Cube sobre Netto , ahora el no podría hacer nada por sus amigas.—!Room¡.—Dijo extendiendo una mano hacia arriba creando un circulo muy grande y lo lanzaba a las tres chicas.

—!No¡ !Iris, Jasmine, Meiru-chan¡.—Grito Netto pero su grito no las alcanzo , provoco que Iris girara para ver que las atacarían.

—!Meiru, Jasmine¡ !Cuidado¡.—Grito Iris empujando a sus amigas hacia adelante , razón por la cual habían caído algo lejos del ataque.

—!Iris¡.—Gritaron Netto, Jasmine , Meiru, Meddy , Roll y Rockman mientras veían como Iris recibía el ataque. Pero...

Una sombra apareció y absorbió el ataque en un agujero negro que había creado con sus manos, provocando que todo se cubriera de polvo. Posteriormente, a la vista de todos y para sorpresa de Netto, Iris estaba siendo cargada por Forte, ella lo veía sorprendida. Obviamente, después de todas esas amenazas para que lo dejara, este la salvo de una muerte segura.

—¿!Quien eres tu¡?.—Grito Mizuki, la cual estaba frustrada por haber fallado.

—...Cállate, no tienes derecho de hablarme después de lo que hiciste.—Le dijo Forte a Mizuki quien se enojo mas.

—¿!Según tu que fue lo que hice¡?.—Le exigió Mizuki haciendo que Forte se pusiera mas serio.

—Sencillo...Tu intentaste dañar a _**Mi**_ Iris.—Dijo Forte con toda normalidad provocando un sonrojo en Iris y ligeros celos de Mizuki.

—!Maldito...¡— En ese momento Mizuki convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada de fuego.

—Predecible.—Dijo Forte convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en una HeroSword, y sin que lo notaran el rápidamente la corto y termino detrás de ella dejándola eliminada.

—¿Como pude perder...? ¿..Contra ti..? ¿...Quien eres...?.—Dijo Mizuki estando a punto de desaparecer.

—Yo soy Forte. El demonio de la UnderNet.—Dijo Forte sin soltar a Iris.

—...Tsk... Algún día me vengare de ti...—Al decir esto desapareció por completo.

—_¿!Su Iris¡?._—Pensaron Jasmine y Meiru.

—_¿!Que esta pasando aquí¡?._—Pensó Netto viendo como Forte bajaba cuidadosamente a Iris. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que el dijera que Iris era "suya".

—¿Estas bien?.—Le pregunto Forte a Iris, la cual estaba aun algo sonrojada por lo que dijo hace unos momentos.

—S-si...Pe-pero... ¿Porque me ayudaste?.—Preguntó Iris.

—...—Forte mantuvo el silencio unos segundos.—...Yo...Solo...Te espero en internet 3 hoy en la noche...Intentare decírtelo ahí...—Dijo Forte desapareciendo antes de que Netto le atacara.

—¿!Iris estas bien¡?.— Dijo Netto corriendo hasta ella cuando se deshizo el área dimensional.

—Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias.—Le dijo amablemente Iris.

En el ciber mundo...

—...Hey ¿Crees que era el de quien Iris estaba hablando hace unas horas?.—Pregunto Roll a Meddy.

—...Tal vez, pero ¿Por qué el?.—Dijo Meddy.

Mientras esas navis discutían sobre eso sus operadoras tenían la misma pregunta en mente, no habían escuchado lo que Forte le dijo a Iris sobre esta noche, pero algo les decía que tendrían un "problema", quizás lo tengan y quizá no.

Pero mas tarde , después de que todo se calmara con todos en sus respectivas casas : Iris fue directo a donde Forte la cito muy nerviosa , no sabría que hacer , no sabia lo que sentía claramente, no sabia como reaccionar.

Al llegar ahí …

—Vaya, ya llegaste.—Dijo Forte acercándose a Iris.

—Si, ¿Qué querías decirme?.—Preguntó Iris.

—Bueno... Sobre eso... Yo quería, pedirte perdón.—Dijo Forte.—Ya sabes, por las amenazas y eso...—

—¿Era eso? No necesitas preocuparte... Supongo que si es todo...—Dijo Iris a punto de irse, pero entonces sintió como le detenían de la mano.—¿Forte?.—Iris volteo a verlo.

—...Yo...Solo...Quiero...Por favor...No te vayas...—Dijo Forte mientras la jalaba de la mano para poder abrazarla.

—_¿!Eh¡?._—Pensó Iris al sentir ese abrazo. De forma repentina hubo choques en sus datos, confusión con su programa de personalidad principalmente. Esta vez no sabia como reaccionar, no tenia idea de por que sucedió eso, no sabia que hacer...

-Fin del capitulo-

Oh yeah! Esta historia volvió, y no se pero yo me imagine cuando Forte apareció así todo como un ; Like a Boss!, pero bueno eso ya es mi mente loca ~=w=~

Este capitulo lo admito , estuvo algo OOC. :'u

Bien es todo, dejen sus rewiews aquí abajo! Es gratis , vamos no muerde..(?


End file.
